


Wings of Wax

by FreelandRome



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating out, Extreme Themes, Husk deserves better, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweet Jesus, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, scratching and biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelandRome/pseuds/FreelandRome
Summary: He didn’t want him. Never wanted him. There was never going to be a feeling of love in what this demon wanted. He was just taking. Taking something he wanted from him at the time they first met.Husk and Alastor have the moment he's been waiting for since the night they met. Only thing is, Alastor is the only one who wants it. And now Husk must be his marionette in this twisted version of their love.





	Wings of Wax

**Author's Note:**

> This be the continuation of my first tale of woe "Hush", but basically get much worse from here. This is very extreme. Even for me. I honestly felt uncomfortable having to go back through this due to editing, but the best things are controversial. A good few of you wanted to see what happens next, here it is. I'm serious, this doesn't get better. Even though it has aftercare, no amount of it will ever be okay.

The shadow of the deer demon haphazardly deposited the horror stricken cat demon onto the gargantuan red silk duvet before retreating back towards the being it was summoned from. Husk still couldn’t quite grasp what was happening to the younger male as he dragged himself further atop the king-sized mattress. Still, he gazed at him as Alastor remained at the door. The shadow moved to materialize again; coming from behind and locking the door with a resounding, gut-clenching click.

Now trapped with Alastor, Husk’s only other option would be to have to fight the demon. The only draw back being… No one had ever fought, or even lived long enough to see the Radio Demon in his true, abominable form. ‘I’ll have to be the first…’ The cat’s wings pressed deeper into his back, tail curling in between his legs, ears flattened to his skull. His muzzle scrunched in a snarl, a ragged noise pushing out his nose as he readied himself for his impulsive attack.

A pattern of attack was gone the moment Alastor took four to seven massive steps to the bed. He leered at him, gaze sharper than any of the knives or blades he’d gotten from any of the mass exterminations. Eyes unblinking even as his talons raked over the silk sheets. Husk scooted further up the bed, his feet nearly caught by the long, gleaming red claws. Then, in a savage drawl, Alastor slammed his nails into the bed hard enough to tear into the mattress.

Another out-of-character scream ripped out of Husk’s mouth, body caving as he cowered, his head bashing against the headboard in panic. He started to tremor, his whole body vibrating so much, one would nearly hear his bones popping and rattling. Orange eyes, colored like the softest harvest moons, darted away swiftly as his wings shot up to cover his pitiful attempt at holding back his tears. The sound that he made from his exasperated throat was supposed to be a purr or snort, but only came into the air as a choked sniveling cough. Soon the room was consumed by the ugly sound of his pathetic sobs.

The unholy eldritch’s head tilted abnormally, its expressionless face contorting into something that could not be perceived as an emotion. Staticky clattering came from the demon’s teeth as he registered the small, frailer looking cat. Tactfully, he ran his claws through the fur on the cat’s leg. The delicate touches were of mock pity as he began to imitate the same purring noise Husk had no power to stop.

He continued to run his fingers through sweat-drenched, coarse fur as the form began to melt into someone familiar. The whole time, Husk’s eyes were closed, fighting off the futile tears as they fell to the bed. When he mustered enough resolve to open them, Alastor’s beastly form had returned to normalcy, save the oddly soft smile that was in the place of his harsh, toothy grin. His eyes even gave off an unusually faint glow.

His gloved fingers rubbed softly on the surface of Husk’s wings, feathers long and plush being swept and carried by the Radio Demon’s abnormally soft touch. Alastor kept rubbing his wings, periodically going to his fur to run his fingers in it in a motion similar to having a comb.

Husk didn’t have to ask in order to figure what Alastor was doing: The demon was grooming him into calming down. And tried to manipulate him into purring. Husk hated hearing the sounds even more than feeling them rumble and pulsate out of his chest. But to Alastor, it was riveting. A salacious joy to partake in, regardless if Husk himself didn’t enjoy it. He loved doing things Husk did not enjoy.

The cat demon flinched with every soft touch, something coming from his mouth, but not loud enough to be considered a sound. What Alastor could make from the sound could have been a sigh, or a gasp.

“There, there…”, The twinge in his voice made him sound a bit hoarse at first; kind of like he had been coughing a while, “Doesn’t this feel nice?” He went on as he crawled onto the bed, his body encompassing the smaller cat, who’s wings pulled further up his body. He kept himself in a closed, shivering ball just in reach of the demon’s reddened, gloved finger tips. Minutely, Husk found his eyes closing, then coming open slowly.

The more Alastor stroked up his fur, the less likely his fight or flight response would convey the Radio Demon as a threat. It was becoming difficult to not fall into his need for the touch. The complacency of comfort that was usually associated with someone attempting to be affectionate with him. As a 7′3 cat demon, Husk made it a point to show he wasn’t cute. Or required general affection or touch.

It was easy enough. Often he’d be fighting to protect his turf, or kick out needless squatters at his bar. In either circumstance, Husk was more than a little terrifying. But never to Alastor.

The cat began to unwrap himself from the ball he turned himself into, his paws hiding long, sharp pointed nails in case the Radio Demon would be ready to take him down.

“Al… Don’t. I don’t know- what brought this on?” Husk stammered as he pushed his head bumped the headboard. He tried his damnedest to stop the shaking in his lower body.

“What brought this on?,” Alastor’s head cocked questioningly. He was on his knees when removed his overcoat, casually flinging the wardrobe onto the loveseat on the side of the room, “I’m quite surprised that you don’t remember what happened so long ago. This…,” his hands went up Husk’s slender thighs, claws grasping tenderly there, “What I’ve felt for you hasn’t at all changed.”

Before Husk could snap back, he swiftly yanked his claws into the sheets as he suddenly was dragged to be placed parallel of Alastor’s hips.

“I… I remember!”, he snarled quickly, grinding his teeth hard enough to shoot sparks from his mouth, “I remember what you tried to do! I remembered feeling your hands, your nails running through my fur as you put your revolting tongue on me! I still get sick knowing that you were rubbing your cock on me while you kissed and tongued my neck.” His tone wavered, yet he still growled defiantly at the demon that sat above him. The one who was always above. And he put him there.

Alastor remained focused on Husk as he spoke, more desperately yelled, his case to him. The whole time he kept rubbing his fingers through the fur on the cat’s hips hoping that he’d shutter them into moving. He moved his palms up and down, twitching his thumbs on the upper part of the cat’s hipbone. His face appeared dreamy, whimsy with his glance. Without changing his position too much, Alastor managed to hike Husk’s legs onto his shoulders, the sudden motion making him growl in anger.

“Good, because I also remember how your paws felt as I shoved them into the mud, or the way you groaned as you pretended to hate me. But I also remember feeling…”, he trailed off removing his hands from the cat’s hip to grab painfully at his throat, pushing down on his windpipe suddenly, “your nails in my legs as you surged up to nearly rip out my throat.”

“I-I- I w-won’t apolo- apologize for-for that!” Husk wheezed to the point of asphyxiation. The bending of his body made the suffocation much worse; the pressure Alastor caused was making him grip the Radio Demon’s shoulders tighter with his legs.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Alastor closed his sanguine red eyes, relishing in the clenching of the cat’s legs tightening around, “I don’t think you can comprehend how much I wanted to ravish you the time we met.” The Radio Demon began to grind into Husk’s rump, seeing him twitch and squirm as he fought to remain still.

The giant cat bit his tongue, forcing a whimper that wanted to make this situation much worse. His thighs trembled softly as the taller demon pumped against him with vigor. For a few aching minutes Alastor ground himself into Husk, occasionally leaning over to peck him on his cheek. Electricity shot through the cat as he felt Alastor’s genitals brush against him. Unconsciously, Husk began to grind his body down in order to reciprocate those jolts of dizzying pleasure. His face began to warm, wings near his back fluttering with the exasperated pants of the large cat.

Feeling the older male giving in, Alastor removed his hands from the previously strangled cat’s neck, granting slight reprieve. It didn’t last as long as the cat would like as Alastor moved back; his shoulders still bracketing Husk’s lengthy legs as he moved to get as low as allowed.

“Sweet kitten… my dearest sweet kitty,” Alastor started as his face hovered just above Husk’s panting belly, “I’ve been giddy with this urge to devour you for too long. I think the only thing that has kept you from me was my need to keep busy. That changes now.”

The fog in Husk’s mind subsided enough for him to notice Alastor was no longer grinding into him, instead his head was hovering just above his belly. That was when the realization dawned. In the time it took for him to muscle enough strength to move back, Alastor’s face was in between his thighs licking at him feverishly. A surprised cry came from Husk as his claws shot out to grab onto the Radio Demon’s horns, not entirely sure if he was trying to push him away or further him along. Either option made this torture worse. Not thinking on it, Husk’s claws grated into Alastor’s hair pulling the young man deeper.

The cat’s cheeks burned; whether from the shame of giving up so quickly or a new found rage for the demon who was currently tongue deep inside him, he couldn’t make himself know. What he did know however, was that this was a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long while. It was so good, the cat’s body was beginning to do the opposite of what his mind was telling it. For every exhale of heated breath, Husk’s lower body arched in a bow in order to get feel for a better angle. When that tongue touched a sensitive spot; on or inside of Husk, the cat would crow and moan pathetically.

Alastor internally wished he could see the cat’s face contorting and fissuring from the strain of failing to contain his arousal. For now, feeling his thighs clench over his head as his tongue wriggled about inside him was more than enough confirmation he was enjoying himself. He wanted to hear more of the cat’s cries and purrs, so he lifted up a bit more while his right hand palmed the erecting phallus hanging loosely in between the cat’s legs.

“Stop! Al-Alastor! Pl–”, His fangs went into his lips, biting off the pleas before they were wrenched out. One of his claws remaining in the demon’s hair as the other ripped into his clothing.

A burst of hunger rattled throughout Alastor at the feel of those long nails digging into his back. A deep trembling growl came forth as his mind became laced with static. The cat’s willfulness to act on this was something the deer demon had counted on, but not so quickly. He wanted more of it! And so much of it. His gloved hand played about with Husk’s pecker more, his head and tongue still in between the cat demon’s thighs. Above him, he could continuously hear the begging falling from the cat’s lips, “No, No! Please… Oh, god” he’d be whispering and chanting to himself.

The whole scene went for what could have felt like hours but were merely minutes in normal time. One of Husk’s claws broke the flesh on Alastor’s back as he tried to either attack him or bring him closer. The fresh stinking of blood– fully well knowing it was his own blood– drove Alastor into a sex crazed fritz. His tongue left from the inside of Husk; much to his silent relief, and wrapped around the cat demon’s red, bulbous phallus.

“Oh! Alastor!” Husk screamed suddenly, his wings flapping frantically but not being able to get any lift. He began to struggle as he felt his impending climax surfacing; pressure in his lower back and hips giving the warning.

With the changing of position, Alastor could now see the cat demon’s face: And his eyes shot wide as he bobbed up and down on the older male’s cock. The male cat’s face was gloriously slack and strained. Ears fell back as his eyes rolled back in his head with fervor and ecstasy. His mouth hung open as he sucked in deep, loud pants of heated air. Seeing his old partner like his was everything Alastor wanted to see the first time he ever met him. Shame it took him this long to finally get him to this.

While he celebrated this victory, Husk had tensed and froze all together. His back had reached a perfect arch as he growled loud enough to vibrate the air. Alastor looked up at him as the male had reached his climax; jaws hung open in a silent shout as his talons pulled into Alastor’s back even more. He wasn’t even disgusted by the taste of the cat’s seed on his tongue. The warm liquid steadily pumped down his throat as he swallowed Husk to the hilt. Plus, he didn’t stop afterwards; he hollowed his cheeks more and bobbed his head in the same rhythm as before. 

“No! No! Ala-”, Husk crooned weakly at the motion of Alastor’s tongue slipping over his cock, “I-I can’t ta-take it!” A sob bubbled from him as Husk kept kicking and fighting through his climax. About a minute later, Alastor released his hold, merely watching as the cat demon’s erection slid from his mouth.

He pulled forward his silk handkerchief from a small pocket, using the fabric to clean any residual seed from his lips. While that happened, Husk’s limbs shivered as he struggled to figure out what was going on. His eyes blearily looked around the room until he looked down at himself, and the Radio Demon hunched in between his legs.

“Alastor…” It didn’t come out as a question. Husk didn’t know what he wanted to say to him. The demon that had his mouth on his cock, took the words from the cat. Hard orange eyes had become softened due to his climax. Reflexively the cat demon’s claws dug into the silk duvet. His ears folded on the pillow that had been pushed underneath his head. The firmness made sitting up even a bit easier.

Alastor’s grin never wavered, his eyes going sharp as he drug himself atop the bed. When he was face to face with the cat, he leant in. The top half of his chest was now pressing down on Husk’s. He measured the slightly hitched breathing as his gaze went to Husk’s lips. He didn’t give Husk the chance to block his offense as his lips collided the cats’. Alastor kept his gaze on the cat, eyes never closing as their lips remained locked. Sanguine colored eyes shuddered in the vibrancy of the contrasting red and black room. Soon the quiet of the room was interrupted as Husk’s lips entangled with the younger demon’s in earnest. He made a futile attempt to push him off, only for Alastor to reach between them, gather both of his claws, and pin them to the top of the bed.

Well and truly trapped, Husk could only groan… His claws were held above his head in the manner similar to the way Alastor held him the first time. His mouth opened to breath in the air of Alastor, nearly crying out in his mouth as he felt the Radio Demon’s tongue delve inside. For a few solid minutes, their lips slipped and squelched off each other in wet, delicious pops and licks. Husk closed his eyes, not trying to observe what his body had been reduced to. Vocally, he purred softly. It came out of him so quietly, he didn’t acknowledge it until Alastor’s tongue was halfway down his throat.

The cat below him began to squirm with the intrusion of his long tongue. The appendage going down his throat, to the top of his mouth and more. When noticed Husk’s chest heaving he stopped kissing him, but merely hovered over the smaller cat. The old male couldn’t bring himself to look at his violator. He had to remind himself that what Alastor wanted was in no way consensual. This was what Husk should’ve been more careful to avoid. He should not have let his guard down for such an extended period. Husk had gambled his luck the first time; a successful gamble it was. The Radio Demon, at the time, didn’t know who he had been facing. And the desire to suddenly be inside of Husk made him clumsy, arrogant, forgetful, as well as neglectful. 

Now the cards and luck turned against the old man as he shuddered to the feeling of the young man pecking and licking his neck, he cringed with the feeling of the sharpened teeth against his throat. A gesture reminiscent of the time Husk threatened to bleed the demon dry. He wondered if he would want to taste his blood. If afterwards, when he dumped himself inside of his abused body, he’d want the cat to experience the same pain of having his throat bit into. Would the demon revel in watching the light fade from his eyes as he gulped his fluids greedily and then depositing the drained corpse that was Husk?

A sniveling groan came from Husk as he felt Alastor’s teeth nip into his collarbone. Another pathetic noise mustered from Husk as Alastor’s teeth scraped along his arm.

“Stop it,” The younger demon said suddenly, a vicious snarl accompanying the words, “Stop making that putrid noise this instant.”

The cat was about to let loose a sob but remembered himself enough to hold it in. This whole scene was misery and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was pinned by the demon’s weight as Alastor began to feel on everything. His eyes darted somewhere else, at a place where wasn’t looking at the larger demon. He felt some relief when Alastor pulled himself off in order to undo his pants. The sound of clasps being undone and his belt unwrapping made Husk sick to his stomach. In a renewed strife, Husk fought back against Alastor’s hold. He kicked, shoved, and floundered all over the bed all in an attempt to get out of his grasp.

Alastor could see the fight returning to the old cat and began to maneuver his grip so that he was now holding both of Husk’s wrist’s. With that step done, Alastor dragged the cat’s body further up the bed, his wings scraping with resistance. Those noises from earlier, Husk crying and sniveling, came back and louder than before. In desperation and despair, the cat’s eyes; full of unshed tears, began to spill over, the wet drops sinking into his fur.

“No! No! Please, I don’t want this!,” He sobbed out, “What are you tryin’ to get out of this?! Why are you doin’ this?!”

Those questions struck a chord in the Radio Demon. He remembers a time too long forgotten when his victims would plea and snivel for their lives. And would ask him the “what’s”, and the “why’s”. Back then, Alastor didn’t tell them why. Or what for. There was no point in entertaining a dead guest. And the looks; their last living gazes as he butchered would solidify his “what’s” and “why’s”. He didn’t love tormenting his dead weight victims… He lavished in the sickened stinking of their blood as it decorated his suit. The adrenaline he got from his murders would shoot through every corner of his body, lighting up his veins with a cocktail that couldn’t be chilled out.

He hated how his body worked when he killed his prey. He shuddered with disgust at how aroused his body got at watching the dismemberment of a body. Often his cock would get unnecessarily hard. But he didn’t wish to enter a brothel, or head home to work it out himself. He hated how his own body distracted and bothered him. Unwillingly, he’d pull himself free with a violent tug and pleasure himself with the intermingling scent of himself and blood of the prey.

His orgasms left him empty, devoid of the rush he had gotten before. It left him cold and apathetic as he numbly looked at his spunk as it trailed down his fingers. He put himself away, choosing to gather his things and contemplated where his next kill should be. And who will be next.

“Why?…,” He could have been talking to Husk to answer his question, but he was looking at the pillow above his head. And not Husk, “For love, my darling.”

The trembling cat underneath him knew better. Nothing about this was about love. This was about getting something. This was all about taking something that he couldn’t have to begin with. Love was not a thing Alastor felt. Except for himself and his motives. But to love someone?

“This ain’t love!,” Husk snarled as he powered up again only to be forced back into the mattress, “You don’t love me! You never have!” Husk renewed his attempts to fight Alastor. Along with his grip.

Nothing verbal came from the larger demon as the feline tried to get himself away out of his grasp. His gaze intensifying as he looked down at the cat demon. Saliva began to collect in his mouth while he watched him wriggle and struggle. A quickening thrummed through his heart as he listened to the way Husk cried and groaned. Soon, the cat was beginning to tire; he had put too much effort into struggling to only realize that he wasn’t going to be released.

“Tired, sweet thing?”, Alastor jabbed with mock sympathy, “Poor Husk… don’t you worry too much now. This will feel good. You will love it. And I want you to tell me that ‘you want this.” Pulling his pants down a little further exposed more of Alastor’s cock. Pathetically, Husk worked by dragging his feet along the cool duvet, appearing to almost be grinding his hips in order to feel comfortable. His paws flexed in Alastor’s hands as he used his fingers to press into his paw pads.

Husk turned his head to the side now, since he no longer had fight in him, the least he made himself do was not look at Alastor while this happened. His body heat came out as a simpering cold, stages of shock starting to ice him over. He didn’t even move when Alastor pressed his lips against his cheek and chin. He whispered something to him, whether Husk was listening or not Alastor didn’t think to care, as he pushed himself slowly into the cat. He wriggled and squirmed with the intrusion, his back arching as he sucked in a sudden pant.

A shout was stuck in Husk’s throat as he felt the larger demon push himself in further. On instinct, his wing flared and flapped; the feathers loudly colliding with the sheets and headboard. Husk’s claws sheathed and unsheathed, the method causing Husk to think on that instead of Alastor’s short thrusts. Alastor panted in the cat’s massive ears, knees scooting inward as he bottomed out completely; causing both to make an exasperated or relieved noise.

He stayed like that, taking the feeling of Husk around him, watching the cat’s deflating persona as he looked away from him, instead choosing to look at his restrained paws. He stayed oddly silent, save his heavy breathing. The fight he had previously, the sounds of his sobs and cries, his trembling form, had ceased entirely. He was nothing now. His eyes illuminated in a way to show he was alive, but there was nothing that could seen beyond them.

Curiously, Alastor bit down on the cat’s neck harshly, hoping to a reaction from him. He flinched and breathed, but did not much else. He lifted a brow, feeling a bit different to Husk freezing underneath him.

“Husk…”, he moaned softly, trying to get him to rouse with his voice, “Oh, Husk…” He slowly moved his hips and chuckled when Husk gasped in response. When he felt he had the cat’s attention, Alastor began a languid but hard pace; he pushed on Husk’s body in order to bring him closer and on his thrusts. That made a little noise but it wasn’t satisfying. Still, he went with his slow pace but kept his movements sharp. He pressed his head into the cat’s chest as he thrust harder. The cat didn’t react.

Growing more irate than aroused, Alastor’s fingers dug into Husk’s paw pads with enough pressure to get Husk’s eyes to widen. That finally made the cat look up at his rapist. His face looked bizarre, empty looking. Not pain, fear, horror, or even pleasure. Alastor couldn’t tell what his face was supposed to look like. He hadn’t actually done this before… He had only touched himself and that felt disgusting. But he’s wanted Husk for such a sinful amount of time. This was his reward… so why wasn’t Husk enjoying it?

The idea of Husk not taking enjoyment in this made the larger demon snarl loudly. He pushed down on Husk’s arms more and bit him in the collarbone with enough force to draw blood. The cat demon growled and tried to wiggle a bit, but he was still trapped under Alastor’s thrusting form. He didn’t make much noise, save a few hisses from the thrusts, and that was now beginning to piss the Radio Demon off. He was seething so bad that he had released Husk’s paws and settled them on his waist to push himself in more, his gloved claws dragging bloodied lines down his frame.

Husk screamed. It wasn’t from the pleasure. His body couldn’t find any pleasure in any of this. In the blur of the quick slash down his waist, he could feel trails of blood leak out on the bed. With his paws free, Husk at least tried to shove at Alastor, but just didn’t have enough resolve to get him off fully.

Above him Alastor started to move faster, his thrusts becoming less hard and more pointed, his hips moving quickly to piston inside of Husk. During that, Husk’s back began to arch, loud symphonic purring coming to the surface now. After a few seconds, his purrs shifted into quiet but soft moans. Not as quiet to Alastor’s ears as he pursued the noises and pushed himself deeper inside Husk to get a taste of those delicate moans.

While he was doing that, his claws kept scraping and scarring the cat demon’s skin, leaving deep, pressured lines all over him. For the first time in his life in Hell, Alastor began to feel heavy pinpoints of actual arousal. Instead of rough, soundless pants, he was starting to pant softly, groan to the inside of his captor as he fucked the cat in the only way he could think of. He found himself hiking Husk’s legs up more, going much deeper than before. His claws went from his waist and grabbed onto the sheets on either side of Husk’s head; the cat pivoting his head to not look at him.

‘Not again!’ The larger demon snarled in his mind as he turned Husk’s head to look at him. To force him to stare directly at him.

“Look at me,” He hissed in an audible warning, “You are going to look at me. I want you to watch as I fuck you like this. Do you understand?”

The cat demon nodded. And then nearly cried out when Alastor shoved in much harder than previously.

“I didn’t get that. Do you understand?” He slowed his thrusts in order to emphasize the stroke. He waited on the reply. It wasn’t going to be a ‘no’. Not if the cat wanted to get out of this alive.

“Y-Yess. Yes… please.” His voice was cracky, weakening from the lack of choice he had at the moment.

“Wonderful!”, Alastor stated almost too jubilantly, “Oh Husky, I have every intent on making you feel good.”

While he spoke Husk suddenly started to feel woozy. Sickly looking as well. Before Alastor could even figure what was happening outside his world, the cat demon lurched hard to the left side and vomited violently.

The smell of it tingled on alcohol and a meal the cat had prior, but looked like bile. Husk coughed while retching, his chest huffing up and down as more came up. He shivered harshly before coughing again. The whole side of the bed and floor was soaked in the mess. With the combination of the sex and vomit, Husk felt awful.

And Alastor laughed, not fully, it was a half hearted chuckle as he pumped into the cat more.

“Looks like someone made a mess,” the Radio demon mocked as he stroked the satin duvet and thrust into Husk more, “I’ll clean it up later.” Then he pinned him down and began to pump harder and faster.

Husk moaned, much louder than he intended. His body flexed and arched with each precise, yet painful thrust. One pinprick of a thrust later, his wings shivered as his chest heaved. He pushed a forceful pant as Alastor reoriented a such thrust that forced him to put a claw on Alastor’s shoulder.

The whole time, the eldritch bastard kept that sadistic smile on his face. He leant down, placing his lips on Husk’s; the kiss deepening as Husk moaned into the kiss. He found he lavished in watching every twitch, every vibration of the cat demon’s muscles. But he was beginning to love watching his partner’s face in contort with each thrust. He was starting to like this. Every moan, groan, or sharp pant was saying so. Also, Husk barely began his bodily protest. There was not as much vigor to escape as there was to take in what was occurring to him.

When the thrusts became faster, Husk’s started to draw up his own legs into a better angle for each pointed shot. One such thrust caused the cat demon’s face to boil and eyes to roll back as he shivered. He felt Alastor’s lips raise from his as he was pulled in closer, his body being twisted to accommodate the hard hits. The whole while, the cat demon kept his claws in the Radio Demon’s back. He didn’t know if he should let him go, savagely tear his back open, or just leave it so he decided on the last; regardless of his muddled, lust filled mind.

“Al-Alas…”, Husk’s first vocal try to reach the Radio Demon came out as a weak moan. He started fighting back his need for arousal, but every move against him only made him moan more, “Alasstor…” He ended with a hiss. Unconsciously, Husk removed his claws from his back and rubbed softly against Alastor’s ribs. The gesture making Alastor groan a bit, his pace fumbling into a faster grind.

“What a good boy! Such a sweet, sexy kitty cat,” The deer demon was sounding quite pleased, winded even, yet so utterly pleased. This was what he was wanting out of Husk. His submission. His participation. But more than anything… His body. For the first time, which will not be the last time, He had Husk in every way. Now his servant would be serving him with not just his life, but with his body as well, “Keep this up and I’ll reward you so perfectly.” He emphasized by stroking his cheek and neck.

Husk’s moans sounded more frequently as his climax became an impending throb. He couldn’t reach himself in order to stroke off his aching phallus; said member abandoned, waving without stimuli. He resorted himself to arching and bumping against Alastor in order to keep himself a stir for as long as the larger demon fucked into him. At the last second, barely a thrust more before he’d keel over, Alastor placed his gloved hands behind Husk, slid up on his knees, and roughly bringing Husk onto his lap. Positioned on him so that his legs would now hang loosely on either side of Alastor’s hips, Husk screamed out suddenly as the penetration got deeper.

In this position, Husk’s wings were free to dangle of the silkened duvet, the feathers barely clashing the bloody red colors. The cat demon began to shake with vigor as Alastor forced him further down on his cock.

“Deep. So… Deep.” Husk chanted softly, finding out, in horror, that his body was starting to like how much further the thrusts could go. Unintentionally, he wrapped his wings around the larger demon, them being used as a way to hold himself. 

While that was happening, Alastor’s claws moved to explore, grab, cut and slice, jab, and bleed Husk’s skin. Blood spots starting to form underneath his sooty fur, many wounds dribbling more profuse than others. Worse yet and adding to his powerful thrusts, Alastor began to bite, more maul, Husk’s neck. Wildly, he bit into the cat’s neck with the intent to bleed him.

“Alastor!” His screamed in rabid panic as he felt his fur being ripped, skin almost peeling, “Alastor! No! No! It hurts!” Husk’s voice cracked, tears spilling from his eyes as tremors of pain rung up and down his body.

Alastor’s eyes appeared to have almost blackened at hearing the weakness in the other’s voice. He didn’t respond verbally, the noise coming from him came out as a snarl or rumbling growl.

“It hurts…” Alastor repeated, pausing his pace for a second, “I’m not hurting you! I’m giving you everything you deserve! I’ve wanted you to have this since the first time I met you. How dare you!,” He snapped, raking his claws down the cat’s already sore back, “I. Would. Never. Hurt. The one. I. Love!” He punctuated every word with a thrust hard enough to make Husk bend and bow. 

This couldn’t go on. It didn’t. It was only a matter of time before the dam broke.

On the last thrust, Husk clenched painfully around Alastor; wings flaring open before dropping onto the bed, he couldn’t make anymore noise, –it was barely a gurgled grumble– as he came harshly all over the lap of Alastor. He trembled, quaked, and shook before he became spineless in the Radio Demon’s lap.

The moment, as well as climax, came and went so abruptly, Alastor didn’t even know that the cat had passed out. Only when he prodded at the cat in a manner that was supposed to be painful did he notice he was unresponsive.

“Kitty cat?… Husky?” He tried, his clawed fingertips probing at Husk’s prone, stagnant face. He almost appeared to be dead. The barest, near invisible rising and falling of his chest; no matter how minute, showed that he was physically still living.

He pulled the creature off his cock and threw him atop the bed, body falling to his side like a limply made ragdoll.

He looked so beautiful… in such a way that aroused Alastor more. But it felt the same as being sexually into a corpse. Which he felt disgusted for thinking about. The cat was alive, in a sense. He didn’t even twitch when he smoothed his gloved fingertip down his chest and stomach. The cat never stirred. He was truly gone.

‘Disappointing.’ His mind muttered as he reoriented himself. Looking himself over he could see the cat’s release all over his shirt and open flaps of his pants. As well as he fully mast erection. He made a nasally grunt as he made himself stand. He felt incredibly tight near his groin area; with his inability to come to his own release. He wasn’t about to stuff himself back in his pants until he could work the pressured charge out of his lower body. But he wasn’t about to fuck the cat’s unconscious body to do that. 

He went into his conjoined bath, turned the water to the coldest setting, removed his clothes and stepped in. He had been so charged that he never the bristling cold run over his head and spine. He flinched while feeling the cat’s various claw marks and gashes from where he held him last. Then the smell wafted up his nose. A stinking oily smell that indeed was his blood. He used his smell and the lingering jolts of Husk’s touch as the fuel needed to work himself off.

Alastor didn’t moan, or groan. Hardly any noise came from him, save his breathing, as he palmed and stroked his maddeningly hard erection. He closed his eyes, his head tilting against the freezing tiles as he came all over the floor; that pressure no longer causing him discomfort. After releasing a single relieved pant, Alastor shut off the water and stepped out, leaving his soiled clothes in front of the shower.

He left to his wardrobe to pick out his more casual ensemble: His staple salmon colored button down long sleeve, sharply pressed, tall and tapered simply colored black pants and his small red and black bowtie. He about made it out of his room until he looked over to Husk’s body; whom was beginning to stir but made barely noticeable twitches. He didn’t wish to leave him like this; atop his duvet with various bleeding wounds leaking all over the crimson red sheets. His scars would most likely be prone to infection nothing was done about them.

He grin flashed as he came with an idea to make the cat comfortable. What better way could he think of than a bit of after care?

Carefully, he wormed his hands across Husk, careful to keep his blood off his shirt, picked him up and moved to the bathroom. He kicked away his discarded clothes while he placed the cat inside of his blackened, red painted soaking tub. Humming a merry beat quietly, he rustled through his medicinal cabinet for supplies to treat any serious wounds. Once the herbs and small ointments were found, he came back around to see if Husk had moved. Save his ears twitching, Husk barely stirred. That came as good news for Alastor as he turned on the hot water, hoping to get him to fully awaken. He lifted a brow when not even that woke the cat. He was really out of it. Adjusting the water temperature a bit made it easier for him to touch him as he swabbed the caking blood off of his fur.

He continued like this for a while. Occasionally using his bathing ointment, often used for recurring wound pains, to soothe and wash out all of Husk’s worser wounds. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to the cat’s face whenever he hissed or groaned from the swabs. When Husk began getting well enough to open his eyes, Alastor softly hummed something others wouldn’t have heard. Whatever he did say managed to calm the cat down, his eyes lulling closed as Alastor wiped up some clotting blood. When he had gotten to his neck, the deer demon suddenly could see where he had gone too far.

He poured a great deal of medicinal alcohol onto the bite to keep it from infection. He knew what a huge amount of that would do, so he was prepared when Husk almost shot out of the tub.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He mumbled as he kept a fair grip on Husk’s wings and back. Another badly injured area yet to be cleaned or properly taken care of, which proved to be a worse mistake to touch. Husk yowled and flailed wildly; the pain almost making a run out of the tub. 

“No! No! Husk, enough of that!” Alastor chastised before a swift swipe of Husk’s claw dug into his neck.

Calmly, Alastor pulled the nails out of his top collar, and pulled back on Husk to get him in the tub. He checked on his chest and neck for anymore blood, thankful when he found none.

“Alright, kitty. All done.” He spoke softly as he pulled him out of the dirty water. He reached behind him to gather the towel he would swaddle him in to keep him warm. The bath all taken care of, Alastor thoroughly dried off his small partner and leant him down to cover him in the blankets. Husk didn’t open his eyes as any, or all, energy left his body.

Fur now cleaned, skin tended to, as well as all wounds patched up, Alastor made himself pat the smaller cat as he slept; totally unaware of the surroundings he had been placed in. His chipper grin wavered a bit, forming something of a smile with genuine emotion behind it. Both of his hands moved down the cat’s prone body before he could process a reason to why. Indifference, apathy as well boiled out of the fearsome demon’s chest. An urge to just jump in bed next to the sleeping mass of fur had to be physically resisted as he moved away from the bed.

Grin restored Alastor chuckled to himself giddily. He wanted to head downstairs and brag to anyone. Everyone perhaps about his lascivious encounter with the Hotel’s barkeep. Alastor shook his head hard enough to rattle those intrusive thoughts out of it. He is one of a silent, less obvious pride. Unlike Angel Dust, who’d go on about who he had shared a bed with the night before, Alastor wouldn’t tell them. They would have to ask about a ‘sex life’ that he would make them believe he had. So long as subtlety remained apart of his guise, the heated tryst would be between Husk and him alone.

His room remained dark before he walked out of it, not concerning himself with opening the drapes for the moment as it was already sundown.

 

 

Feint dancing of candescent lighting made the study appear much brighter than it usually did. With blinks so slight, Alastor saw shadows move across the floor. Save his breathing tonight, the study was still. Large oak french doors didn’t creak as they were pushed by the gust of an exterior window on the far right side of the room. Papers, manuscripts, books of plenty; some opened to a chapter and left there, others sprawled out on the counter, their spines bent on the cherrywood table with the story that he couldn’t see.

An Ol’ Fashioned in hand, Alastor strode through the quiet room. He doesn’t entertain Charlie or her company this evening, though he can he ghostly whispers of them, and a non too soft guffaw of Angel Dust. He continued his exploration through the dimly lit space, hands on each piece of parchment or note left in a tidy, or discordant mess on various high standing dining room style tables. Some of the letters had calligraphies that seemed like nonsense, others were scribble that a bored 6-year old would do. 

Adjusting his monocle as it loomed off his face just a stitch, he could now see what the Princess of Hell was trying to bring into fruition for the benefit of all her people. For the full reach of Hell. He bent of the table to see what her plans might be, and wondered if there would be any room for his quiet adjustments. His chest rose and fell as he blew out the sigh he had held. 

A knock on the double doors brought Alastor out of his fantasies. One of the heavy doors pushed open, creaking as it did, as a lone, blonde haired figure came through it. 

Princess Charlie was actually not in suit and tie tonight. She garnished a reddish orange tank top with frills along the neck like a neckerchief, dress trousers were replaced with white flowing chiffon pants that scraped at the hardwood as she walked. Her hair had been put up well above her head in a coiling pattern reminiscent of a giant snake.

“I… noticed you weren’t at the table. And we didn’t know if you were hungry, so I left you some leftovers on the counter,” She kept her tone soft with him for some reason. Alastor knew she was much louder, so her change in tone was a change to him, “Also we’re having tea and cakes. Vaggie and I made them. If you want some, help yourself.” Her tone chipper despite her near muted tone.

“Supper had been missed already? Ha! The time does fly here! I’ll be around in a moment for the tea time since I’m still quite full from a previous meal.” The Radio Demon does have a knack or two of lying. Though him joining the small group for tea would be a refreshing afterthought. 

“Great!,” Charlie’s infectious smile made him grin all the more wider. He just loved seeing her beam with such a smile. He lavished in being able to see everyone with that smile. She was about to leave the study before turning sharply, her elbow almost slamming against the closed door, “Oh! And see if Husk wants to come down too. He probably doesn’t want any tea, but we have some beer if he wants it.” 

“I’m afraid my Husky dear will not be able to mingle along with the ritz as all. Poor dear’s had the longest of days and would much prefer to sleep. I’ll bring him some confections after the party,” With that, Alastor strode by Charlie’s side and to where she held the nighttime tea party, “Precious thing needs all the rest. Requires it, actually.” He placed his hands on either side of Charlie’s shoulders as they moved into the dining area. She laughed in his agreement, knowing fully that Husk isn’t the same when he hasn’t the decent amount of sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

Him waking should not have taken as much time, nor caused as much pain as it did. Ghoulish numbness trickled all throughout his body, his muscles spasming and shaking. He could barely gain his body, feeling as if he had been maimed and mauled by a beast. He couldn’t process how such a severe pain warred and marred him, he had been sleeping up to now, what… who had attacked him in the night? He couldn’t get his eyes to open, or what have you, it hurt him try to. His limbs felt like large piles of lead. His breathing became much harder, coming out as gasping coughs. Finally Husk’s eyes opened, after forcing them to obey him and it hurt. 

Husk scanned over himself… and instantly felt sick.

From the top of his neck down to his toes, he was covered in scratches, bite marks and claw patterns that seemed to puncture his skin. His limbs trembled as they soon started to cooperate with him, previous weakness in them dissolving as his senses worked back. Static of pain made Husk cry out when he tried to reorient his legs. They felt like they had been broken. Slammed by something repeatedly until the bones in them became congealed putty. He’d have to hope for later that wasn’t the case. 

The more the cat demon thought and thought, the more murky and befuddled did they become. Clearly somethings had become remiss since he has now awoken injured. He wanted to know why. He had to figure out what happened to him. He strained and snarled loudly once his back choose that moment to betray him. His right paw shot up to apply pressure, it paused as one of his claws felt on the gashes on his nape and lower part of his back. Miraculously, he didn’t feel any blood on his claw tip, instead he felt fresh scarring that stung as he touched them.

He willed his voice to call out, but the only noise that came was a pained and hoarse rolling growl. He clenched at his throat while rooting around for something he could use to clear it. His breath smelt terribly of some kind of distilled, expired liquor he most likely never drank in his life, combined with dankness and dirtiness of stagnant water. And it made him smell horrible. 

Shaking out the fuzz that began to occupy his mind, Husk tried his best to figure out where he was. He came to the conclusion that he was not in a bed he was familiar with. He didn’t sleep in his own room on more than one occasion, so that wasn’t what bothered him. What did though was that he had never seen the interior of this room before. The room itself felt too macabre to put away even normal guests of the hotel.

He glanced over the large solid brown oak door of the room, and then to the velvet red drapery of the nearest tall casement style window. To the left side of the bed, nestled in the corner appeared some kind of loveseat instead of a full couch. Atop it, the discarded scarlet jacket that must’ve been thrown away for a long time. It looked almost similar to Alastor’s jacket, but what was it doing in this room. He then gazed at the vanity in front of the massive bed he was sitting in. The mirror atop it reflecting his distressed appearance as his brow furrowed.

‘Who in this place has a… Fuck!’ His reflection followed as the realization, and memory swiftly came back. He had only been in this room once. He never entered it unless prior permission had been given.

“This is Alastor’s room!” Husk wheezed out loudly, “What. The. Fuck?!!” His voice became stronger with dissonance.

His eyes widened, his chest had grown tight as the whiplash caused the room to spin. Husk’s right paw went to the scars on his nape, near his lower back. He felt up his scar at the same moment a tragedy played back in his mind. 

Husk screamed, a sound that never came from his throat, no matter the situation, as he was grabbed from behind. His ears fell back and his body went numb as a gloved hand scraped into his nape. He overbalanced his head, tilting too far back, causing his hat to tumble to the ground. His face was brought up to Alastor’s, whom of which somehow transformed into a beast no one in Hell had ever lived to see.

His body quaked at the reminiscent feeling of those willowy fingers gripping deep into his fur. His ears dropped low as a rolling, coiling sensation rode through his guts. His vision swam as more of the memory played back in his mind. In it, he could hear a voice. Cracking. Wavering with something bordering on fear.

“Al…Alas…” He shuddered, his voice cracking. He stumbled Alastor’s name from his paralyzed lips.

His body twitched subtly as that voice replayed the Radio Demon’s name over and over. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to tell him to stop. Or beg him to. If he was going to beg him at all. Another wave of painful wave of dysphoric nostalgia crashed through him, and this time he gagged from it. His paws shot to his mouth to keep something… anything from coming out. Nothing came, but the iron ball in his gut remained there; pushing on everything, causing his stomach to sink further.

“Hush, pet… everything is alright…” Nothing about what happened, felt alright to Husk, “this time… you won’t be able to escape me.”

Husk remembered the barest of static in the eldritch’s voice. The sharpening claws digging into his fur. But the rest was a blur in the moment his shadow constricted him. Coiled around him like a snake before dragging him into the room where he is now. He should’ve tried. To escape. At least put up a fight before it all happened.

Knowing what he knows now, Husk makes a break for it. Shoving off the overly large red duvet, Husk lands one foot on the floor before it spasms. He gasps in pain as pain shoots up his right leg, to the joint on his hips. The gasps dissipates into a growl as he slides the rest of his body off of the bed.

Just in time for the massive oak door to creak open. And for him to see that grin that make Husk’s stomach drop further.

The Radio Demon comes in with a tray as he closes the solid door of the room. Cutting off any plans that Husk might have used earlier to escape. The cat keeps his eye on Alastor as he set the assortment of baked goods and hot tea confections on a stony, marble chest. He is in a suit more casual than other times he is seen; a simple salmon colored button down long sleeve, black, pressed loose-fitting trousers and his normal red and black bowtie. 

The cat doesn’t take his eyes off him as he pulls out two china glass, floral patterned tea cups and pours two cups. The aroma is quite nice. Floral scented with hints of orange and lemon. Alastor keeps his eyes trained on the cups as he dots in a couple scoops of sugar and a drizzle of honey. He moves one of the cups off the tray to places it nearest to Husk. The cat breaks contact with the demon for a moment to look at the various brightly colored cookies and small cakes on a different plate. His stomach turns and gurgles. Unconsciously, he puts his paw to his belly, as if trying to silence his minuscule need to eat. 

The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Alastor, who finally locks eyes with Husk, his showcased smile forever etched on his face. 

“Evening…,” he starts, eyes gleaming at the cat who began to divert his gaze on something else in the room, “Supper has been eaten downstairs. Dishes done and tummy’s full. But Charlie thought it nice for a little nighttime tea time. And you have to wake up early in the morning, so I was considerate enough to leave you some confections! See now, don’t say I never gave you something nice.” He chuckled lightly at his words before placing himself on the far left side of the loveseat. Then encouraged Husk to sit next to him by thumping his hand on the spot indicated to sit.

Husk didn’t move. His tail thrashed slowly behind him as he rubbed and scratched at his left arm. He still wasn’t looking at Alastor. He growled silently, ignoring the flaring pains in both of his legs.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Alastor said sweetly. 

The cat flinched at that. At his sweet, soft words. Just in the way he said that made Husk’s fur stand on end. Made something like tar bubble up in his guts as he seethed at him.

The cat looked down at his feet. A snarl coming onto his face, but it made him look as if he was being scolded. His posture looked as if he was being petulant and stubborn.

“You… Alastor you…ra… why did you?” Husk tried to make the mess of words tumbling from his mouth intelligible. He gripped at himself a bit tighter as the words became no more than intelligent garbling repeats of what he was trying to say.

“Sorry Husk. What was that?” Alastor tilted his head as he asked. His kitty had never appeared so frazzled before. Though he wasn’t worried about how he was feeling. He looked noticeably tired. 

“You…raped…me.” Husk mumbled, slurring his speech purposely. He couldn’t make himself speak clearly. And it was beginning to anger him. Knowing that he’d have to tell Alastor what he just remembered.

Alastor’s brow arched curiously, seeming to want to know what begot the troubles of his older partner, but did not wish to ask again. Still, seeing Husk like this was disconcerting to say the least. His mood, even his temperament was unusual tonight; even for him. He kept his complaints long, yes but there was also simple, with no underlying innuendo or sugarcoating. He trained his gaze harder on the cat demon, who was looking more ruffled than late. His eyes were kept to the floor, tail batting around behind him in a thudding pattern. He also noticed that the cat’s wings rose a bit over his back, feather tips barely grazing the floor as the shuddered.

Curiosity ebbing, Alastor decided it best to comfort his sweet partner, so he got out of his seat, took a long, slow gait around the table while holding out a simple hand to meet him halfway.

Husk hissed ferociously, his wings banking over his body like a bow, claws coming unsheathed as his slumping, petulant posture transformed into the Hellcat that Alastor remembered too well. “ Stay back! You stay the fuck away from me!”

Alastor’s eyes widened, surprise brimming from them as he watched the cat’s violent display. He ceased his approach, hand going to his chest in a way to make it look as if he had been wounded by the audacity of his oldest partner and dearest friend drawing his claws at him. The stared long into each other’s eyes; the cat demon’s looking to almost brim with a deep, bloodied scarlet at the center of his pupils. 

The whole scene was a bit of a torrent for the perplexed Radio Demon. He wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to approach him to swoop him up in his arms while paddling him with soft, warm kisses. Or to take to arms and fight the beguiling, yet dangerous beast.

“You must be ill, my dearest Husk…,” Alastor said, his tone meaning to be used in a way to diffuse the cat’s aggression. Boldly, he took steps toward him, keep his tone the same as he said “Why don’t you come over and sit down? I’m not doin’ anything to hurt ya.”

Husk’s eyes flashed between dilating and constricting, claws not pulling back as he hissed viciously. All of Alastor’s words didn’t matter to Husk. He remembered. He remembered in great detail what the demon in front of him dismissed. The cat held his ground, puffing and spit-hissing at him in warning to keep Alastor at bay.

“Darling, this is nonsensical. What have I done to you to invoke such distress from you?” Alastor was now close enough to brush Husk’s wing but not his face. But he saw well and true the unadulterated rage in his eyes. 

“What have you done?!”, Husk snarled lowly, “You don’t know what you did?! Well I can go back in details about all the horrible, vomit-inducing things you did!!,” He stepped right into Alastor’s face, claws dangling dangerously to the front, “You. Raped. Me. You son of bitch!”

They both were so close that Husk could see how Alastor’s eyes dilated when he spoke. And then constrict. He could feel the heat surfacing from the cat’s skin, could hear the palpable drumming of a long dead heart. The euphoria. The catharsis was too much for Alastor to take. 

His hands dove into the cat’s fur before Husk could react, slamming and pinning him to the side of the bed. Before the roar would come, the much larger, younger deer demon lunged; shoving his tongue down the cat’s throat. He dragged out a ragged moan as his lips conquered the cat’s fully. Soon he had the smaller, older demon bent and pinned painfully to the bed, his claws stuck, frozen in the air, unsure of what was done to deserve this.

Bile rose in his throat as Alastor’s hand sought for Husk. He was going to try and pleasure him again. Wanted to take him by force again.

He put an abrupt stop to that by kicking Alastor, quite fiercely, in his genitals. Then his claws animated as they swiped and slashed his sides and under his neck. Both pains caused Alastor to yell out, shoving himself off the cat’s body now that he had his blood staining his shirt and the thumping pain where he was kicked to deal with. 

He didn’t know which needed the most attention, so he just sunk to the floor, reeling in the pain. He braced his hands on either sides of him, head bowed as he tried to focus on any sensation that wasn’t a stinging pain. The blow to the genitals felt as if he had been gut-punched hard enough to rupture an organ. The addition of the slashed lines in his hips only made the first pain much worse. 

Above him, Husk was staring at him. The fierce glint was there for a fleeting second before it passed. His fur looked less rugged as the adrenaline in his blood began to ebb.

“If you touch me like that again, I’ll rip your fucking head off,” He emphasized his words by kicking Alastor while he was down, “Now lay there and die, you living filth!” His last words were practically barked as he walked off, leaving the most feared demon in Hell on the floor, clenching his sides, head bowed in pain. With traces of what appeared to be slobber coming out of his mouth.

Husk about made it to the door when the air around him chilled, his soft breath began to steam as he gripped the door handle. Before he had the chance to turn it, two things happened: A sound so morbid and powerful filled his ears, then he felt long, spindly branches grab harshly at his sore body. He didn’t have the luxury of time to cry out, but he winces when he feels the branches are clawed fingers–the dragging of them ripping at his back and nape– the delicate tips sinking into him, revealing new scars atop the older ones.

Husk makes effort to turn, and sees Alastor is still kneeling on the floor, one hand on his crotch and the other trying to congeal the blood underneath his nasty scar. If he wasn’t, then who–

Husk gasped in surprise as his form was suddenly, and none too gently removed from the floor. He went sailing into a nearby wall, his head and back colliding harshly enough to leave an imprint where he hit. Once the fuzz in his vision faded, he came face to face with the Radio Demon’s shadow. He could see the lightest of trickles of his blood staining the supposedly tangible figure. The shadow surrounded him, pushing the older cat closer toward the wall, hindering escape.

“That… wasn’t a nice thing to do…”, The cat’s ears darted in the direction of the half distorted voice. Seeming to be nearly fascinated with his shadow now, Husk’s eyes didn’t leave it as Alastor stumbled to his full height. His head was downcast, checking over his new wounds while he swiped away thick lines of his repugnant smelling oily blood, “I receive you. I pleasure you. I give you every part of me. And this is the gratitude that I am shown?” Alastor lifts his head, his grin– his grin isn’t there. His permanently fixed grin is not on his face. What is on his face is a frightening snarl, his lips pulled back unnaturally as his teeth extend past his lips. Viscous, black blood comes leaking out of his mouth, in between his teeth and onto the floor. Eyes of the deepest scarlet are constricted so tightly, the pupils do not exist.

The older cat’s eyes dilate deeply, his faint heartbeat now sounding as a drum, pounding so much it physically hurts his chest.

“You… fucking raped me…,” Husk’s tail was swiping at the door behind him, “And then, you… you just kiss me like that never happened. What the hell else was I supposed to do?” 

“You. Are. Wrong,” Alastor starts to move, calculated steps measured. His pace slow as he flashed his teeth, “I already told you that I was not hurting you. That I would never hurt you.” He stopped in front of Husk, the cat demon staring up at him fully as his shadow fizzled away. He emphasized his last word by tilting the older cat’s chin toward him. It was so painful. The cat could feel his neck being pulled up and creaking. 

“You. Belong. To. Me… You knew this the moment you signed yourself to me. I will do what I wish to you. My will is imposed onto you. And if you don’t like what I do to you… well”, he removed his fingers from the cat’s chin in order to wrap his hand around his neck. His digits scraping into the older male’s skin. Husk felt the warning, the condensation in the air turning to ice as the eyes of the Radio demon switched to dials, “then I will rid you of your existence in this Hell. And I will place you into a pit of abyssal torment for the rest of your days. And when you feel your skin and bone pulled from your miserable carcass again and again, and again”, he continued as he gripped the throat tighter, the cat’s eyes widening into bulbs of orange, ears falling flat against his head, even the breath he tried to force out became painful as it became lodged in his chest, “you will then become satisfied. And more grateful to me and the pleasures you will receive. Have I made myself clear?”

Husk was unable to nod, nor was he able to keep but a couple of breaths before he wheezed out a hoarse, agonized and simple, “Yes.”

Alastor released him after that. The cat demon falling gracelessly to the ground, wings splaying out on either side of him as his claws darted to his throat. There wasn’t a trickle of his blood, but his throat and neck felt different. It felt compressed, uncomfortable to touch, he choked and sobbed while slobber collected in his mouth before dribbling in a small puddle to the floor.

“Putrid. Insolent and stupid creature. You’ll keep everything between us. If I even hear you breath and didn’t allow it, I’ll tear apart your wings. One feather at a time.” And then he smiled. No. He grinned incandescently, face now lit with macabre jubilee. 

Husk started to fold in on himself, his wings going across his body in order to shield his body from view of the demon. 

“And please eat. I brought the cakes and sweets for you.” He now spoke pleasantly, the ice in his tone thawing back to normal. Ignoring the congealing blood at his sides, Alastor walked back over to the table to push the confections closer.

A few moments later, Husk stood on his four legs, silently heading over to the tray, eyes wide, body trembling. 

Alastor regained his seat on the loveseat, crossing his legs over each other as Husk reached for one of the soft sugar frosted cookies. He popped it into his mouth without a word, his eyes still turned to the hard floor. He took another frosted cookie and ate it. He liked the taste of them, the colors in his eyes brightening with hidden delight as he sampled the tastes. 

The younger demon handed him his cup of lukewarm tea while he took up his own. They drank of their cups with no words to each other. Husk finished his cup quickly, his claws going to the pot for another cup. Alastor doubts he even tasted the varying flavors while he made another cup.

“It’s meant to be savored, not wolfed Husk.” The deer demon stated a touch vindictively. This wasn’t alcohol, so he didn’t have to drink it down so fast. 

The cat demon only nodded slowly as he put the cup to his lips, taking a slow sip before setting it on the tray. As he did so, he watched his paw quiver. It wasn’t much to show that those words did something to him. It didn’t go unnoticed by Alastor. Nothing Husk did would.

Without a word, the young gentleman took the cat’s paw, guided him across the counter and pulled him into his lap. Husk was looking at the wall when he felt Alastor’s lips go to his neck, a featherlike touch, before pulling away. 

“Touch me.” A simple, sultry command that Husk had no choice, or will, but to follow. His paws went to the larger demon’s shoulders as he leant his chest into Alastor’s face. He gasped softly as he heard, and felt, the demon growl deep in him. 

He didn’t want him. Never wanted him. There was never going to be a feeling of love in what this demon wanted. He was just taking. Taking something he wanted from him at the time they first met. And now, he has it. And he will continue to have it. Over and over, and over. 

To Husk, this was a Hell that Pentagram City would never be.


End file.
